Daughter of Poseidon
by SeaDemigod
Summary: Poseidon had already broken the promise of never having children when Percy was born. No one thought he had done it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Poseidon, Chapter 1**

_Clang!_ My sword connected with Annabeth's. We were in the middle of an intense training session, both of us focused on the other's movements.  
"You're going down, Seaweed Brain" she said, swinging her sword around.  
"Yeah right, Wise girl!" I called back. I deflected her swing, leaving us both open. Suddenly she lunged forward, but it wasn't with her sword. With a hand on my sword arm, she pressed her lips to mine.  
That was it. I completely forgot about our match.

I started raising my free hand to her waist, but before it got to its destination, she pulled back suddenly. I opened my eyes in surprise just in time to see her effortlessly disarm me. My sword fell at my feet, Annabeth smiling mischievously.  
"Well that's just cheating" I said, but I couldn't hold back my grin and I bent down to pick up my sword.  
Annabeth laughed, "A good warrior uses the resources they have at hand"

I walked over to her and put my forehead to hers, "I think that might be my favorite resource yet."  
She chuckled before raising her head and pressing her lips to mine again.  
It seemed like only moments later we heard the sound of footsteps approaching. We both pulled away and looked up in time to see one of the younger campers run towards us.  
"Percy, Annabeth," he said, coming to a stop in front of us, "Chiron told me to come and get you. He said he has a big surprise."

Annabeth and I looked at each other in confusion before thanking the boy. He nodded then ran off back to the Apollo cabin.

The two of us walked towards the main house, "Have you heard anything from Chiron about this 'surprise'?" I asked her.  
"No, nothing,"  
When we reached the porch to the house, the door opened and Mr. D walked out, letting the door shut behind him.

He looked at me with annoyance before sitting down at the table, "Well congrats, kid. Nobody saw this one coming," he said.  
I was even more confused. What was the surprise? And what did it have to do with me? I looked at Annabeth again, the confusion on her face was obvious. I'm sure my face looked the same.  
Before I could ask Mr. D the first of many questions swimming in my head, the door opened again. Chiron walked out, looking worried. But he also had a smile on his face, so I figured it couldn't be anything too bad.  
"Percy. Annabeth. Good, you're here."  
"Chiron, what's going on? What's the big surprise?" Annabeth asked.  
He smiled, "Someone special is here, child."

My curiosity grew even more, "Who is it?"  
Chiron opened the door and walked back inside. A few seconds later, he walked back out, this time with a girl.  
I felt something as soon as I saw her. Like something was pulling me to her. She was extremely beautiful, but the connection I felt to her wasn't in _that _way. She was smaller, a head shorter than me. Her hair was long and curly like Annabeth's, only instead of blonde, her hair was dark brown. Her skin was the same color as mine.

But her most defining feature was her eyes. They were big and almond shaped and brown, framed by long dark lashes. But they weren't like normal brown eyes. Her's were like melted chocolate surrounding her pupils, and they held such warmth and kindness that I had to stop myself from hugging her. Good thing I did, too. What kind of weirdo hugs someone before even saying hello?

"Percy," Chiron said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "This is Naia. Your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Poseidon, Chapter 2**

My… sister?  
My head was racing as this new information set in. For a moment I thought my mom had had a kid in secret, but I knew that was crazy. Besides, Naia was on camp grounds. So that meant…  
She's the daughter of Poseidon, and my half-blood sister.

Thank the gods for Annabeth, who was the first to react.  
"It's nice to, uh, meet you, Naia," she said, taking Naia's hand and smiling.  
Naia smiled back at her shyly, "You too."  
Chiron spoke up again, "As you two have probably figured out, Naia is Poseidon's daughter. She turns 15 in just a week, on June 13, so she is 2 years younger than you, Percy. Poseidon claimed her a few days ago. One of the satyrs brought her to camp just now."  
Then she looked over at me. A million questions filled my head, but when I met her eyes, they left me. I was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for her. Without really even thinking, I walked to her and pulled her to me. She was surprised at first, but then I felt her arms reach up to return the hug. I dropped my head into her neck and held her small form close. I know it sounds weird, but I felt like no matter what would happen, I would do anything to protect her.

"Hello brother," she said.  
I tightened my hold slightly, "Hello sister"  
We stood like that a little longer before I let her go.  
I looked up at Annabeth and Chiron. They were both smiling at us, but Chiron still had that look of worry.  
"Percy, can you and Annabeth show Naia around the camp? I have a game of pinochle with Mr. D. We have a lot to discuss," Chiron said, looking over at Mr. D. The camp director looked up, scoffed, and continued setting up the game.  
Annabeth nodded, gesturing to Naia and me to follow her.

We took Naia around the entire camp, explaining everything to her as we went. She especially liked the stables, which wasn't a surprise. What sucked were all the looks we got as we went around the camp. Campers were whispering and pointing at her. I looked at Naia to see her reaction. She was looking down at her hands shyly as we walked past the others, her cheeks slightly pink.  
I glared at the sneering Ares kids as I took my sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled up at me, and we continued the tour.  
"-and these are the cabins," Annabeth said, gesturing at the cabins that housed the campers, "each cabin houses each of the gods' kids, us demigods. I live in the Athena cabin over there," she said, pointing at her cabin, "Percy lives in the Poseidon cabin. You're going to live there, too."  
Sweet! I wouldn't have to be alone. Don't get me wrong, at times it's nice to be alone at night to think, but majority of the time it was just plain lonely.

The three of us walked up the hill and sat down, looking over the camp. I asked Naia about herself. Obviously I was super curious about her. It was like she appeared out of thin air.  
She stretched her legs out in front of her before answering, "Wow, where do I start?"  
"How about the beginning?" Annabeth said, smiling.  
Naia laughed, "Okay. Well, I was born in Iran 'cause my mom was Iranian. But after that, things kinda went downhill," she looked down sadly, "mom died in a crazy car accident when I was three. The system for orphans in Iran wasn't too great, so I was sent to America for foster care."

I put my arm around her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Go on. It's okay."  
She smiled sadly at me before continuing, "I was never adopted. I kept changing schools with every new foster home and it seemed like at every school I would get into some kind of trouble and I'd get expelled. Teachers hated me 'cause I couldn't read well with my dyslexia and I was couldn't stay still because of my-"  
"ADHD?" Annabeth and I said, making Naia look up in surprise.  
"Most of us have dyslexia because we're wired to read Ancient Greek. The ADHD comes from our battle instincts," Annabeth explained.  
"Wow… Well, now that I think about it, it does make a lot of sense"  
"I know right?" I said, laughing, "So when did you get claimed?"  
"Oh, yeah! Our class went on a field trip to the beach that day. I pretty much spent the entire time in the water. We were there for a few hours when all of a sudden Max, the satyr who brought me here, ran into the water and told me to get down. I couldn't figure out why he wanted me to get down, but then I noticed this floating trident over my head. Max was freaking out, so I dove into deeper water and watched the trident until it disappeared. When we got back to the school, Max explained some of what was going on and said we had to go. I was fine with leaving my horrible foster parents, so I agreed to go with him, even though it seemed crazy. I'm glad I came, now," she smiled at us as she finished the story.

Annabeth was about to ask her something else, but at that moment the horse blew, announcing dinner.  
"Ah, it's dinner time," Annabeth said, "Let's go."  
We walked to the mess hall, and I gave Annabeth a quick kiss before she joined her siblings at the Athena table. When I turned back around, Naia was smiling mischievously at me.  
"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You and Annabeth are really good together."  
I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Thanks, kiddo. Come on, let's eat."


End file.
